


for want of a pudding cup

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Boyd, Alive Erica, Gen, Happy Pack, Pack Dynamics, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Isaac’s the one who got himself into this mess,” Derek stated, “So Isaac’s the one who’s going to get himself out of this mess.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	for want of a pudding cup

**Author's Note:**

> “Say uncle!” Erica was yelling loudly over Isaac’s pained yelps.   
  


“Ow! Ow! Never!” The boy yelled, doing something that caused a loud thump to ring through the loft followed swiftly by Erica’s pained snarl. Derek didn’t even bother looking up from the book in his lap. He was used to their shenanigans by now.   
  


Boyd however, leaned in to worriedly ask, “You’re not gonna stop them?”

 

Derek looked up at where the pair were fighting before glancing over at his beta. Boyd had a look of mild concern on his face, the one which meant that he wasn’t sure if he ought to intervene or not.  
  


“Isaac’s the one who got himself into this mess,” Derek stated, “So Isaac’s the one who’s going to get himself  _out_ of this mess.” He said the last part loud enough for Isaac to hear. Hell. Derek had  _warned_ the curly haired boy to  _not_ eat Erica’s pudding cup. So really, there was no one that Isaac could blame by himself for this.  
  


“Thanks for the vote of confideeee-ow ow ow! Not the hair!” Isaac yelled, twisting around in the blonde girls grip before tackling her to the floor. Derek winced at the crack and wondered if the table was a goner. There was no crash to he assumed that something else had died. He couldn't help but sigh in relief.  
  


Boyd made an impressed noise, “That was a sweet take down. Too bad about the table.” Damn it. Oh well, he’d hated that thing anyways. It didn’t have any drawers in it. Now Derek could get that other one he'd bookmarked a few weeks ago. Derek wondered if he could get it express shipped. “C'mon guys, knock it off already before you break something else.”  
  


“Not till he apologizes for the pudding!” Erica replied immediately, growling when Isaac managed to pin her down. And in a blink, she’d somehow managed to twist them around and have Isaac kissing the floor. Derek was impressed.  
  


Isaac however? Not so much. He was groaning into the floor, “I give, I give! I’m sorry for eating your pudding.” Erica did something that make Isaac yelp out, "And I'll get you more of it!" Erica huffed, grinning in satisfaction as she hopped off Isaac and plopped down next to him on the floor. “Urgh, you didn’t have to go all out on me.” He complained, fingering the tears on his shirt.  
  


“My last chocolate pudding cup, Isaac.” She declared ominously. “You’re lucky I didn’t hurt you worse.” She gives the boy a good natured hug when he begins to grumble, ruffling his hair before declaring, “You’re lucky I like you.”  
  


“Joy.” Isaac grumbles sarcastically even though he’s leaning into the petting. Derek snorts in amusement, hiding behind his book again. Kids, he muses fondly. “I’m hungry now. I feel like having some Oreos. And ice cream.”  
  


Erica immediately bounces to her feet, “I’ll get the ice cream. You boys get the bowls and stuff.”  
  


The trio turn as one towards Derek, giving him over eager looks that burn through the book. He sighs and puts the book away. “I’ll get the Oreos and the whipped cream.” Derek replies, heaving himself up to his feet.  
  


“You know you wouldn’t have to do this if you’d just tell us where you’ve stashed the cookies.” Isaac reminds him with a grin.  
  


Derek gently cuffs the back of his head as he passes by. “And find out you idiots have gone into a sugar coma again?” Boyd grins unrepentantly while Isaac actually looks a little sheepish.  
  


Erica's hair tumbles down over her left shoulder as she digs through the freezer for the ice cream. “I never knew werewolves could have a sugar crash.” She muses instead, pulling out two ice cream tubs. "I thought we could, I dunno, work the sugar out faster than we could metabolism it."  
  


“The more you know.” Boyd muses, digging through the cutlery drawer while Isaac sets up the bowls. 


End file.
